Shadows Fall
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Apollo has had a crush on Percy ever since they meant. His twin conviences him to go see him, at Sally's wedding. Percy/Apollo. Pure Fluff, One-Shot


**This one is from both the poll and by the request of _Poseidon's lil' Immortal Girl_ who wanted a Percy/Apollo. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadows Fall<strong>_

_**Even Over the Brightest Stars**_

This would be a favorite pass time of Apollo since he'd gotten a TV screen installed in his sun car. It was a present from his father, a present Zeus hoped would stop the teenage god's complaining about having to drive the sun across the sky. Which, Apollo made a point of doing everyday in hopes of getting Zeus to install an autopilot. The god king seemed too smart for that though.

"This little television screen will show you anything you want, whether it is on Olympus or earth," his father had explained to him. "It will appear no matter what form your sun chariot is in."

"Let's make good use of your little gift, shall we Zeus?" Apollo muttered to himself, the thought of his sanity not even crossing his mind. "Now, how does it work?" The sun god tapped the screen, hoping something would pop up.

The screen came to life with his single touch. "Welcome," a woman's voice that sounded strangely human said. The words she spoke were written in white font across the screen. "Thank you for using Olympian Spy, I will be your guide as we go through your use."

Apollo couldn't help rolling his eyes. Of course his father would use a female's voice, mortal nonetheless. For a second, the god wondered how mad Hera would be when she heard about this. Then, he realized, he didn't care.

The god of too many things to name smiled. "Tell me how I can watch someone?" He asked.

"Just say the name and I will show you their image," the OS said.

"I want to see Percy Jackson," the god said with a smirk. Ever since he'd meant the boy last year, Apollo had had a crush on him. So what if Percy was only fifteen now? Apollo could tell he'd grow into being a hot hero.

The screen morphed into an image of Percy Jackson in a tux, standing around his friends. Apollo smirked. Percy could pull off a tuxedo better than any one else he'd seen, even Eros.

Percy paced the room, fidgeting with his fingers. "Guys, this day is supposed to be perfect," the halfblood muttered. He started fixing his blue tie.

"Calm down Perce," Nico di Angelo muttered. He walked up to his friend and hit his hands away. "You're doing it wrong." The son of Hades fixed his cousin's tie and smiled at his work. "Now stop messing it up. I hate having to redo it."

Percy smiled at the black eyed boy. "Thanks Neeks," he said, patting his shoulder. "I'm just nervous. This day has to be perfect."

"I thought freaking out was the bride's job," Grover chuckled. He was also wearing a tuxedo like Nico and Percy. "Come on Percy, it will be fine."

"But it has to be perfect," Poseidon's son insisted. "If it's not, well, the wedding just has to be great."

"So Percy's going to a wedding," Apollo mused. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what Percy would look like in a wedding dress. "Beautiful."

"It's his mother's wedding."

Apollo looked over and smiled at his sister. "Hello Artemis," Apollo greeted before looking back at his screen. He chuckled as Percy continued freaking out. "What are you doing here?" The sun god didn't even look up as he spoke.

"I can to see if you were watching Mr. Jackson with your new toy," the moon goddess said.

Apollo chuckled darkly. "That's not all," he said. The god looked up at his twin with darkened eyes. "Why are you interested in my love life sister? You are an eternal maiden after all."

The young looking goddess gave her brother a small smile. "You have been alone too long brother, it is time for you to be happy." Artemis touched the screen. "Perseus has not yet discovered his true feelings for Annabeth, you could use this to your advantage."

"Are you suggesting I steal him from under he nose?" Apollo laughed like a made man. "That does not sound like you sister. Besides, wouldn't Aphrodite be angry that you're messing up her 'perfect couple'?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Auntie pushes people together by their looks, that is why matches she makes have such high divorce rates," the goddess sighed. "She refuses to see the facts that are right in front of her, like the fact the Uncle Poseidon's son is gay."

"Aphrodite did seem to miss that fact," the blue eyed god gave his sister a Cheshire cat grin. "Still, why are you so keen on helping me? Why not just let me continue my admiration from afar. Eventually the hero will do something that will get father to offer him immortality, that is when I will make my move."

"You won't have the chance," the goddess sighed. She turned and looked out the window of Apollo's sun car. "Auntie is trying to make young Perseus and Annabeth fall in love. Even if she is unsuccessful in that Hades son will sure sweep the boy off his feet." She turned back to her brother. "You need to move in quickly otherwise someone else will get to the child."

"So what are you suggesting I do?"

The goddess smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," her silver eyes twinkled. "His mother's wedding is at sunset, which is in a few minutes. Go there and steal his heart. Both you and Perseus deserve love."

Apollo turned and smiled at his twin. "You're helping me with love," he stated again. "Thank you baby sister."

Artemis rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. "I helped mother give birth to you, you are the baby one," she teased. "Now go, before you miss your chance. I will finish this job for you."

Her twin kissed her check. "You'll always be my baby sis Arty," Apollo said. "Thank you." Then he disappeared in a flash of gold light.

"I thought he'd never understand," Hermes laughed as he appeared in the driver's seat. "Thanks for your help Artemis. Apollo may be my best friend but he would have only listened to you for this."

Artemis nodded. "I know. That's why I helped you," she looked out the window at the sunset as they passed over New York. "He deserves happiness, for once."

Apollo appeared in the reception area just as they were beginning to dance. He looked seventeen and was in a black tuxedo with a red tie. He watched as Percy sat at a table with his friends, a smile on his crush's face.

"See? It turned out fine," Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah Perce," his mortal friend Rachel grinned. She ignored the glares that Annabeth was giving her. "You're mother is happy. She has her family and her extended family here." Rachel motioned to the friends that sat around Percy.

Nico took at as his moment to step in. "You're mom's happy, look at her," Hades's son smile at Percy, motioning for him to look at Sally.

Apollo looked up and saw Percy's mother in a white wedding dress sitting beside a man with salt-and-pepper hair. They smiled and laughed, looking completely and utterly happy. Looking back, the god saw a smile forming on Percy's face. "She does look happy," he muttered to himself.

The sun god decided to take that as his chance to speak with his little sea prince. "Your mom looks really happy," Apollo grinned, pulling a seat beside the boy. He straddled it. "You arrange it all?"

"He might as well," Grover snorted. "Perce shadowed the planner through ever single thing she did."

Percy looked at the god with a confused look. "Lord Apollo?" He questioned. "What are you doing here, at my mom's wedding?"

Apollo looked at his crush's friends, hoping they'd get the hint. The mortal was the first. "Come on Annabeth," she muttered. "We're going to go dance." Rachel grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, much to the blonde's protest.

"You hunger Nico? Because I'm hungry. Let's go get some food," Grover said, motioning for Hades's son to follow. Nico glared at the god but eventually followed, with Percy's encouragement.

"Finally, I never thought they'd leave," Apollo laughed. He turned and smiled at Percy.

"Apollo," Percy said, hesitantly. "Please tell me what you're doing at my mother's wedding?"

The god looked into Percy's green eyes and found it hard to lie. "I came to see you," he admitted. "Besides, I knew this day would mean a lot to you. I figured I'd come and make sure you didn't completely freak out."

"A little late for that," Percy blushed, eyes on his hands. "Why'd you want to seed me?"

Ignoring the question, Apollo asked one of his own. "How do you feel about Annabeth?" The sun god knew his sister had been right when she said Percy was gay, anyone could see that—except Aphrodite of course—but Apollo promised himself that if Percy had feelings for someone else he wouldn't try anything. Even if that meant giving the sea prince up to Annabeth, or even Nico.

The halfblood's face turned even redder. "I don't know," he mumbled. "She's my best friend. Why?"

"Do you like her?" Before Percy could answer, Apollo asked, "More than a friend?"

Percy's eyes widened. "No! Where you you get that idea?" The greened eyed demigod asked.

"How about Nico?"

"No!" Percy yelled, eyes widening further. "He's my cousin! Why are you asking all these questions Apollo?"

The blonde refused to get excited until he knew his sea prince had feelings for no one else. "Have a crush on anyone?" he asked, ignoring the black haired boy's question.

Perseus's face and neck lit up red. "Maybe," he muttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a crush on you," the god shrugged. "Just want to see who my competition is."

Percy choked on air. "What?" He spat out.

"Competition," Apollo rolled his eyes. "Annabeth really likes you, she's just hoping you'll realize she likes you too," he pointed to where the blonde was dancing with Rachel, "Plus, Aphrodite is trying to make you two fall in love, so she is a problem for me." Next, the god turned and pointed to where Nico was watching the two closing by the food table. "Nico is another problem. He likes you too. Of course, no matter how much magic Aphrodite uses with you, Nico still has a better chance of getting you than Annabeth."

Poseidon's son stared at Nico for a minute then turned back to Apollo. "W-why do you think that?" Percy stuttered, even though he knew the truth. The halfblood simply didn't want to admit it.

"He knows your gay," the god answered. "It's not a bad thing," he added quickly. "It's just who you are Percy. It doesn't matter if you haven't admitted it to yourself yet."

Percy stayed silent. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "It's wrong," the greened eyed boy said to his legs. "I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm just wrong."

"No you aren't!" Apollo snapped immediately. The god reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. "Look at me Percy." Relentlessly, the halfblood lifted his eyes. When green meant blue, the god spoke again. "It's okay if you like guys Percy, everyone is different." Apollo looked up. "Dance with me?"

"Huh?" Was the brilliant answer Percy got out.

The sun god laughed, feeling whatever bitterness he'd felt earlier leave him. "It's a nice night and everyone is happy," he motioned around him. "Just have some fun Percy and dance with me."

The green eyed son of Poseidon looked back down at his knees. He bite his bottom lip, bringing Apollo's attention to them. He licked his own. Percy looked up and found Apollo's lust filled eyes. "Okay," he barely whispered. "I'll dance with you Apollo."

The god smiled, "Let's go then." He offered the beautiful boy his hand, which Percy took, before pulling them towards the dance floor. Apollo intertwined one of his hands with Percy's and placed the other on his crush's hip. The music god twirled them around. "Isn't this fun?"

Percy smiled brightly. "Yeah," he giggled. "I'm not really a dancer." Suddenly, Percy's lips turned into an 'O' and his eyes widened again. "I forgot to get dance lessons! Of all the things that were happening I forgot that!"

A bubbling laugh escaped the god's lips. "You're a good dancer Percy," he grinned. "You don't need lessons." Apollo dipped down and kissed his halfblood's cheek.

Again, Poseidon's son's face and neck turned red, leaving Apollo to wonder if the blush extended to the rest of his body. "I might be able to accept who I am," the greened boy muttered, bringing Apollo from his fantasies, "but I'm not going to have a relationship with a god." The boy pulled back from Apollo, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Percy—"

"No!" The halfblood snapped. Black hair fell into his face, leaving a dark shadow. "Gods have one night stands, gods leave women with halfblood children—who eventually get killed! I should know. I also know that I won't be like my mom. I'm not starting this with you Lord Apollo."

The god felt his hard break. "Percy," he said. The darkness and bitterness was filling him again, no matter how much he tried to brush it off. "I like you. I'm not going to use you. I want a real relationship for once." The demigod lifted his head, meeting Apollo's vulnerable eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Percy's heart went out to the god but he wouldn't fall for it. "This is my mom's wedding, just go," the demigod said. Percy turned around and walked away from the god.

"Fine," Apollo muttered. "But I'm coming back for you Perce."

* * *

><p>Percy sighed as he looked out at the sight of New York City. He was standing on the fire escape outside his window of his and his mother's apartment. As he stared at the sky, the demigod wished he could see the stars, then maybe he could wish for something better.<p>

"Of all the heroes," Poseidon's son whispered, "why did Apollo have to chose me? I'm not anything special."

"You don't even know how amazing you are." Percy spun around to see Apollo leaning around the brick wall. "I picked you because you're nothing but amazing Percy."

The demigod in question just shrugged. "I'm not anything special," was all he said about it. "Why are you here?"

The sun god smiled. "I said I wasn't going to give up on you Perce." Apollo said forward and set his hand over Percy's tanned one. "How can I convince you I don't just want a one night stand?"

The warm hand on top of his felt amazing. As Percy stared down at their hands, he couldn't help but smile. It felt right for some reason. "Promise me that you won't ever cheat on me," he said, intertwining their fingers. "If you can promise me that I'll give you a chance."

"I swear on Styx that I will never ever cheat on you Percy," Apollo said. "I swear that this isn't a one time thing and I want to date you."

The son of the sea god smiled. "Alright, we can try going out then," he agreed.

"Can I try something?" The god asked, hesitantly

"Yes, Apollo, you can."

The sun god leaned down, stopping only an inch from his crush's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Percy's heart stopped as the god's warm breath spread across his face. It smelled like sunshine and candy. Amazing. Slowly, the halfblood nodded. Apollo smiled and closed the little distance, pressing there lips together.

Percy gasped as he felt a spark go through him. He threw his arms around the god and pulled his closer. Apollo couldn't help but chuckle at his crush's eagerness to be kissed. He tightened his grip on Percy's waist, pulling the boy closer to him. The demigod pulled away first when he felt his lungs begging for air. He laid his head against the god's chest.

"Don't think I'm letting you get anymore than that before you take me on a date," Percy chuckled.

"I wouldn't accept any less my sea prince," Apollo laughed. "Will you invite me in?"

Green eyes looked back towards his bedroom then, with a smile on his lips, meant Apollo's blue eyes. "Sure," he took Apollo's hand again. "My mom made a batch of blue cookies for me before the wedding. I'll get use some and a glass of milk."

"Blue cookies?" Apollo raised an eyebrow but had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, they're super good!" Percy grinned as he lead Apollo through his bedroom.

_Finally, I'm not going to be alone_, both males thought.


End file.
